In a gas turbine engine, fuel burns within the combustor to generate heat so as to provide energy to the turbine section of the engine. The generated heat being very intense, some of it tends to spread to parts surrounding the combustor, such as the fuel nozzles. A number of these fuel nozzles is provided around the combustor to supply fuel. Oftentimes, fuel flowing in the fuel nozzles remove some of the heat therein and prevent their temperature from rising during a high power operation. However, when the flow of fuel is reduced after a high power operation, such as during a descent of an aircraft, the internal temperature of the entire fuel nozzles may increase. Accordingly, O-rings provided at the inlet of the fuel nozzles are made of a material capable of withstanding these high temperatures. High-temperature O-rings, however, are significantly more costly than O-rings made of rubber or other materials with a lower thermal resistance. Given the number of fuel nozzles in a gas turbine engine and the number of O-rings that must be used at each fuel nozzle inlet, room for improvements in fuel nozzle designs exists.